Goodbye, ghost
by Iwaizumi Hajime
Summary: El olor estridente a menta se funde entre el tabaco y el alcohol de sus ropas, es entonces cuando la figura a su lado le atrae por la cintura en un baile lleno de besos y caricias. Esos ojos no eran azules, en cambio eran negros, de un negro tan profundo que le hacían temblar; esa mirada tan fría y calculadora no se comparaba a la gélida, amable y a veces ruda que él le dedicaba.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** y **Production I.G.**

Dedicado a mí querida **Sugey** y a **Ren.** Su eres un amor, gracias por editar esta cosa.

 **Canción:** _ **Fake Plastic Trees**_ de _**Radiohead**_ **.**

* * *

 _She lives with a broken man_

 _A cracked polystyrene man_

 _Who just crumbles and burns._

* * *

Goodbye, まぼろし

 _Capítulo único_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La extraña combinación de cerezos y sauces llorones le recordaban a casa. Leche caliente y galletas sin forma coherente; luces de colores y fuentes de diferentes diseños; sonrisas y caricias llenas de amor y nostalgia. Casi le daban ganas de llorar.

El frío le congela las manos, y se remueve incómodo ante cada nuevo escenario, sus labios tiemblan en una mueca que no puede llamar sonrisa. La música llega a sus oídos como los graznidos sin sentido de los pájaros. _Fake plastic trees_ suena en su mente como un viejo casete rayado.

El olor estridente a menta se funde entre el tabaco y el alcohol de sus ropas, es entonces cuando la figura a su lado le atrae por la cintura en un baile lleno de besos y caricias; sin mirarle a los ojos su vista se re direcciona al gran cerezo frente a él, las iniciales _A.D y K.R_ resaltan entre las luces neón de las lámparas del parque y el pequeño quejido que emite es suficiente como para que el baile cese bruscamente. Esos ojos no eran azules, en cambio eran negros, de un negro tan profundo que le hacían temblar; esa mirada tan fría y calculadora no se comparaba a la gélida, amable y a veces ruda que _él_ le dedicaba.

Se limitó a sonreírle a su depredador, tratando de controlar su furia antes de que este se diese cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban en el rabillo de sus ojos color miel. El abrazo se volvió más fuerte, las palabras sucias y crueles en su oído se volvieron un eco incesante; el recuerdo de girasoles marchitos, sonrisas forzadas, pastillas, alcohol y polvos de dudosa procedencia se perdieron en su mente; ni siquiera se percató en qué instante el ardor en su cuello se volvió tan intenso, sólo hasta que su captor mostró sus dientes con manchas rojas se llevó la mano izquierda a la herida. Entonces pensó en el arma que _él_ guardaba en su gaveta, cerca de su armario. Tal vez así todo terminaría, como el recuerdo de la sangre corriendo entre las sabanas, las cintas y las sirenas de la Policía. Sus ojos tan perdidos en el vacío, los terapeutas, psicólogos y especialistas que sólo le daban palabras de consuelo, diagnósticos errados y más pastillas para poder dormir sin despertar en medio de la noche ante el fantasma de alguien que no volverá jamás.

Esos ojos negros le seguían de cerca, como alguien que está a punto de recibir un regalo; un plan improvisado y mal estructurado estaba por consumarse una fría noche de julio. Tomados de las manos bajo el cielo oscuro y nublado se pierden en un callejón con mala iluminación; los gatos hacen ruidos y se sobresalta cuando uno especialmente ágil se posa a su lado como si este hubiese descubierto su plan.

Sus manos frías se sueltan, su mano derecha se cuela entre el bolsillo derecho de sus nuevos jeans y la llave tintinea con el llavero de un ridículo pollo color azul y de mirada desafiante como la de su dueño; la llave se desliza fácilmente en la cerradura, el clic le indica que está dentro y que el plan ha dado marcha. Haizaki tira de su bufanda color vino en un acto desesperado por tomar de nuevo su cuello; tropezando entre los muebles con ligeras capas de polvo llegan a una habitación; los besos se vuelven más rudos y el asco se incrementa a tal grado que debe contener las intensas ganas de vomitar. Sus cuerpos se hunden en la suavidad del colchón, su corazón bombea con mayor rapidez, la adrenalina llena su torrente sanguíneo, sus manos experimentadas juegan en el pecho de Shōgo en un encuentro sucio, trágico y también repulsivo.

El olor de las flores y la sangre seca llenas sus fosas nasales, el beso rudo de antes que le ha cortado el labio inferior se ha detenido con infinita calma; su camisa antes perfectamente planchada tiene arrugas y pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre, Haizaki se deshace de todo a su alrededor, se ha vuelto una fiera y Kise teme ante una nueva crisis. Ha prometido vivir, pero una vida sin amor, llena de sufrimiento y engaño le parece suficiente motivo como para cobrar venganza a quien le ha quitado todo y no le puede devolver nada.

Se levanta en busca de condones y cosas por el estilo. Haizaki se complace en escuchar lo que sus labios pronuncian. Su sonrisa se ensancha, los recuerdos de ridículas escenas en medio de sesiones fotográficas inundan su mente. Las cintas llenas de clips donde secretamente Daiki es grabado mientras duerme calman su sed y la bolsita a un costado de la cama en la que se haya un pétalo de cerezo le remonta a una época en la que eran Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryōta, no existe Haizaki y tampoco una lápida en donde el cuerpo de Aomine se reduce a sólo huesos y polvo.

Un escape perfecto, una enfermedad tremendamente asfixiante, una mente brillante; todo eso era Haizaki. Su mente corrompida le llevó a arrebatarle su vida, y tal vez por miedo, durante todos esos meses se había convertido en su rehén sin queja alguna. Daiki era parte de todo y ahora lo era de nada, su silueta dibujada en carboncillo se quemaba en una vela que no iluminaba más que su rostro; le dio a Shōgo el derecho a quedarse, el derecho a borrar todo aquello que fuese del ex-jugador de Tōō, pero el odio y el dolor seguían allí con cada día y hora que pasaba; porque Aomine no había tenido una muerte normal y sabía muy bien que la repentina llegada de Shōgo no era simple casualidad. Decidió restarle importancia al asunto, Aomine no volvería y su vida era lo suficientemente gris como para pensar en conspiraciones absurdas; que tonto había sido de su parte.

Haizaki gime su nombre, su excitación está al borde del colapso; sin embargo, no se inmuta demasiado y sonríe cómplice, como un niño que acaba de realizar una travesura. La gaveta está a escasos centímetros de sus finas manos, el borde de madera es tan suave que se pierde entre recuerdos dulces y amargos, se encuentra de espaldas a su captor. La puerta del compartimiento se abre suavemente mientras tararea una canción que sabe de principio a fin. _Él parece real, y sabe real_. Lentamente revuelve entre los papeles hasta dar con lo que busca.

Shōgo está impaciente, él también lo está.

-Shōgo-kun ¿Estás listo para comenzar el juego? -Haizaki sonríe altanero, victorioso. Kise quita con sumo cuidado el seguro del arma. -Yo también- Ryōta apunta hasta que el eco del artefacto resuena en todo el lugar.


End file.
